1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to mobile terminals, and more particularly to mobile terminal having a buffer to protect an input device from an external impact.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal means a cellular phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and the like, which a user can carry with himself/herself to send/receive various kinds of information, such as images, voices, and text massages via wireless communication or to receive various services via connection to a predetermined server.
That form of the mobile terminal, especially a cellular phone, has evolved from an initial bar type into a flip type, folder type, and a slide member type according to consumer demand and technical development.
Because a mobile terminal performs a wireless communication function in addition to various other functions in correspondence with a user's demand, such as play music, videos, and take pictures, the mobile terminal often includes an input device that is configured to control one or more functions of the mobile terminal. In particular, the input device may be a wheeled structure or lever mechanism that allows the user to scroll and select options.
Because the user must manipulate the input device, it generally extends above an exterior surface of the mobile terminal. As such, the input device is exposed to shock or impact force and can be damaged if a shock or impact occurs. In addition, the shock or impact force may also be transmitted through the input device to underlying components, thereby causing further damage to the mobile terminal.